PJATO chat room
by Fanfic Wolf
Summary: Percy and his friends go chat online but are inturupted
1. Chatroom opened :D

A/N: ….

**Percy logged on**

**Grover logged on**

**Annabeth logged on**

Percy: Hi guys!

Grover: hey Percy!

Annabeth: hi

**Fanfic Wolf logged on**

FW (Fanfic Wolf): Am I in the wrong chat?

evreyone else: yes

**Clarisse logged on**

Clarisse: O-O

**Clarisse logged off**

Percy: Leave!

Grover: FINE! L

**Grover logged off**

Annabeth: I`ll get him

**Annabeth logged off**

Percy: You *points at FW* leave the chat

FW: No

Percy: yes

FW: No

Percy: yes

FW: No

Percy: yes

FW: No

Percy: yes

FW: No

Percy: yes

FW: No

Percy: yes

FW: No

Percy: yes

FW: No

Percy: yes

FW: No

Percy: yes

FW: Peanut Byutter!

Percy: ?

**Annabeth logged on**

_FW disappeared _

Annabeth: so you got him to log off

Percy: I think so, what about Grover?

Anabeth: He`s coming

**Grover logged on**

Percy: hi

Grover: were is the other guy? did he finnaly leave?

Annabeth: I think so

Percy: Why did he have to leave?

Annabeth: I don`t know

FW: So I can stay!

P A & G: O.O AGH! were- how- huh?

FW: Can I? Can I?

Percy: ok

**Poseidon logged on**

Poseidon: wrong chat

**Poseidon logged off**

evreyone: …..

FW: wellllllll * eyes light up*

**Fanfic Wolf logged off**

Grover: finally J

**Annabeth has been dissconected**

Percy and Grover: O.O

**Percy has been dissconected**

Grover: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

to be continued

A/N: ….


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:…

Grover: …. 0.0

_FW: muahahahaaa_

Grover: 0.0

**Emmett logged on**

Emmett: who are you

Grover: G-g-g-grover

Emmett: okay?

**Jasper logged on**

Jasper: Emmett what are you doing here?

Emmett: ummmmmmmmmmmmm

Grover: help me

Jasper: I don`t know you

Emmett: A B C

Jasper: …..

Emmett: D E F

Jasper: …..

Emmett: G H I

Jasper: …..

Emmett: J K L

Jasper: …..

Emmett: M N O

Jasper: …..

Emmett: P Q R

Jasper: …..

Emmett: S T U

Jasper: …..

Emmett: V W X

Jasper: …..

Emmett: Y and Z

Jasper: …..

**Edward logged on**

Edward : what are you guys doing here?

Jasper: I don`t know

**Edward as been dissconected**

_FW: muahahahahaaa_

Grover: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Emmett: O.O

Jasper: -_-

**Jasper has been dissconected**

Emmett & Grover: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

to be continued 

A/N:….


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: …

Grover & Emmett: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_FW: muahahaha_

**Nico logged on**

**Carlisle logged on**

Carlisle: whats going on?

Nico: What he said

Emmett: Carlisle be careful!

Grover: Watch your back Nico

Carlisle & Nico: What?

Evreyone: ….

**Nico has been dissconected**

Emmett & Grover AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Carlisle: …..

Emmett & Grover AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Carlisle: …..

Emmett & Grover AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Carlisle: …..

Emmett & Grover AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Carlisle: …..

Emmett & Grover AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Carlisle: …..

Emmett & Grover AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Carlisle: …..

Emmett & Grover AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Carlisle: …..

Emmett & Grover AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Carlisle: …..

Emmett & Grover AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Carlisle: …..

**Carlisle has been dissconected**

Emmett & Grover AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

To be continued

A/N: …..


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: …**_

_**Emmett & Grover: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**Rosalie logged on**_

_Emmett: Rose be careful!_

_Rosalie: What do you mean?_

_Emmett: He`ll get you_

_Rosalie: who?_

_FW: me, muahahahaaa_

Rosalie: O.O

**Rosalie has been dissconected**

**Chiron logged on**

Chiron: Grover? what are you doing? 

Grover: be careful

Chiron: what do you me-

**Chiron has been dissconected**

Grover & Emmett: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_FW : who will be next_

Grover & Emmett: not me

_FW: How about the stayr _

Grover: O.O

_FW: or the Vampire_

Emmett: O.O

_FW: Muahahahaaa_

Grover & Emmett: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

To be continued

A/N: …..short I know….


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: …..

Emmett & Grover: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_FW: hmmmmmmmmmmmm_

**Thalia logged on**

**Fanfic Wolf reappeard**

Emmett: * shrieks like a little girl *

**Emmett logged off**

FW: hi

Thalia: hi

Grover: be careful

Thalia: about what

Grover: ABOUT HIM ! * points at FW *

Thalia: him

Grover: yes

Thalia: really

Grover: yes

Thalia: really

Grover: yes

Thalia: really

Grover: yes

Thalia: really

Grover: yes

Thalia: really

Grover: yes

Thalia: really

Grover: yes

Thalia: really

Grover: yes

Thalia: really

Grover: yes

FW: FRENCH FRIES!

Thalia & Grover: what?

FW: what?

Grover: what did you just say?

FW: french fries

Thalia: why?

FW: because I wanted to

Thalia: he he

Grover: be careful

Thalia: why

Grover: beca-

**Grover has been disconnected**

**Thalia: O.O**

**FW: I knew I wasn`t atacking people**

**Thalia & FW: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: ...

Thalia & FW: !FW: What do we do? Thalia: I dont know_MV (Mysteiryus Voice): muahahahaaa I am doing the atacks_FW: Why?_MV: Because I am Evil muahahahaaa _FW: Oh well Ill just be going...Thalia: no, were going to fight youFW: when you say we... _MV: you can try_Thalia: we will**Bella loged on**

FW: Bella be carefulBella: Fanfic Wolf? what are you doingFW: hanging in a chat roomBella: okay...Esme ( in FW`s background): Fanfic Wolf what are you doing on my computer?FW: my laptop crashedEsme: byeBella: what was that?**Esme logged on**FW: Who`s-Esme: Emmett`sBella: ummmmmmm**Bella has been disconnected**

Esme: & Thalia: !To be continuedA/N: ...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: …

Thalia & FW: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Esme: what's going on

FW: it's a long story

_MV: you don't have time_

FW: Then can I have nachos

_MV: No_

FW: Yes

_MV: No_

FW: Yes

_MV: No_

FW: Yes

_MV: No_

FW: Yes

_MV: No_

FW: Yes

_MV: No_

FW: Yes

_MV: No_

FW: Yes

_MV: No_

FW: Yes

_MV: No_

FW: Yes

_MV: No_

FW: Yes

_MV: No_

FW: Yes

_MV: No_

FW: Yes

_MV: FINE!_

*** nachos appear at FW's feet***

FW: I don't like n**achos**

_MV: WHAT!_

FW: * sticks tongue out and makes farting sound*

**Fanfic Wolf logged off**

Esme: ….

**Zasa 2 logged on**

Zasa 2: I have 2 accounts J

Thalia: Fanfic Wolf?

Zasa 2: yep J

**Esme has been disconnected**

Thalia & FW: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**A/N: …..**


	8. Chatroom closed D:

A/N: …

Thalia & Zasa 2: AHHHHHHHHHH!

_MV: Silence fools!_

**Zasa 2 has logged off**

**Percy has logged on**

Percy: Yes I'm back on

**Anabeth has logged on**

Anabeth: No! Don't! Please!

_**Anabeth has been disconnected**_

_MV: I shall soon rule_

**Fanfic Wolf has logged on**

Fanfic Wolf: Um, Percy, look behind you…

**PotatoMustDie has logged on**

_**Percy has been disconnected**_

PotatoMustDie: Hi Fanfic Wolf

Fanfic Wolf: PotatoMustDie go away!

PotatoMustDie: Fine!

**PotatoMustDie has logged off**

_MV: Um… hello?_

Thalia: *smiles evilly *

_MV: What?_

_**MV is now gone**_

Fanfic Wolf: What was that?

Thalia: Beats me

**Zeus has logged on**

Zeus: I declare this chat room closed!

**THIS CHAT ROOM IS NOW CLOSED**


	9. Sneak Peak at Chatroom 2 :D

**A/N: This is a sneak peak at PJO chatroom **_**2!**_ __

In this chatroom the PJO characters have found another chatroom, and this one is Twilight free! But I (Fanfic Wolf) have found them and some people have found me! But they're not any people they are HARRY POTTER people.

P.S: There are user names

**Thalia-**_** DaughterofZeus**_

**Percy-**_** SeaPrince**_

**Annabeth- **_**I'mWiserThanYou**_

**Nico- **_**DeathPrince**_

**Fanfic Wolf- **_**Fanfic Wolf**_

**Luke-**_**Hades'ComputerIsSlow**_

**Grover-**_**ILoveNature**_

**Tyson-**_**ty**_

**Harry- **_**ISavedTheWorld**_

**Ron-**_** Ron**_

**George-**_** HoleInTheEar**_

**A/N: Please tell me if it is Fred or George that lost an ear.**

**Fanfic Wolf logged on**

**DaughterOfZeus logged on**

**DeathPrince logged on**

Fanfic Wolf: Hi Thalia… Nico

DeathPrince: Hello Thalia

Fanfic Wolf: At least I mentioned you!

**ISavedTheWorld logged on**

ISavedTheWorld: Hello people

DaughterOfZeus: Check out his user name

Fanfic Wolf: Someone thinks a lot of them self

DeathPrince: Maybe it's Percy

**SeaPrince logged on**

SeaPrince: Hi Nico, Thalia, Fanfic Wolf… who's that?

ISavedTheWorld: You do not know me? You must be muggles.

DeathPrince: Silence! Mortal!

ISavedTheWorld: It is I! Harry Potter!

DaughterOfZeus: Can't you people find your own chatroom?

**A/N: This is not all of the first chapter so look for the line and continue from there. :D**


End file.
